The Acts Of Forgiveness And Love
by Munk19
Summary: After his brothers pulled a prank on him, Alvin swore he get back at them. However, what if that was his anger talking? What was he really feeling on the inside? A Continuation of the episode "Theodore's Life As A Dog".


**ONE-SHOT**

**_The Acts Of Forgiveness and Love_  
**

* * *

The headlights of a car shined through the dark as Dave pulled up to his driveway at 10:30 P.M. He was really tired, especially after he had to pick up Alvin and a dog pound, for God knows what reason. All he knew was that is was late and he needed sleep. Once he was parked in the driveway, he turned off the car and sighed. He looked back and saw Simon having his arms crossed, looking out the side of the car. Next to him, was Theodore, who was sleeping in a potion like a cat. Dave smiled at Theodore's way of sleeping in the car. His smile faded when he saw Alvin, who still wearing that ridiculous white dog suit . He had an angry and upset look on his face, as he was looking out the side of the car. Dave shook his head as he faced forward.

_'Why would he do something that...crazy?'_ Dave asked in thought.

Dave let out a small yawn as he pulled the keys out of the car.

"Okay boys. We are home. Let's go inside." Dave said, tiredly.

Simon nodded as he looked at Theodore, who was sleeping. Simon gently shook Theodore to wake him up. Theodore slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched his arms out and let out a yawn. He looked over at Simon.

"Are we home?" Theodore asked.

Simon nodded as he opened the car door and got out. Theodore was the next one to get out of the car. Once both brothers were out of the car, Simon closed the door gently. Dave got out of the car as well, and he to closed the door gently. All three of them jumped as they heard one of the car doors slam shut. Dave walked over to the other side and glared at Alvin.

"Alvin! Keep it down! The neighbors are sleeping!" Dave yelled, in a whispering tone.

Alvin rolled his eyes, not caring what Dave said. He was still angry. The fact that Dave did not believe Alvin about the events that happened tonight got him upset. The fact that Simon and Theodore got away with it, made him upset. He followed Dave and his brothers to the front door as Dave unlocked it, and walked inside and turned on the lights. Once they were all inside, Alvin closed the door_ gently_ and stood next to Simon, who was standing next to Theodore. They all looked up at Dave, who was giving them the look. They understood and all walked to the living room and sat on the couch with their heads down. Simon was sitting in the middle. Theodore was sitting on the left side, and Alvin sitting on the right side. Dave walked in and looked at each of them, however he wanted to speak with one of them.

"Alvin?" Dave called to get his attention.

Alvin slowly looked up at Dave and sighed.

"Yes Dave?" he asked in a whisper.

"What were you thinking Alvin?" Dave asked loudly. "I mean, what was going through your head when you were doing this?"

Alvin looked back down, not giving him an answer.

"Dressing up as a dog and ending up at the dog pound late at night." Dave said, disapprovingly.

No words came out of Alvin's mouth. Dave crossed his arms and continued.

"Also, the fact that I had to hear your brothers tell me that you were doing some crazy scheme in the middle of the night, was unbelievable. I mean, not only did you bring yourself into this mess, you brought your brothers in it with you." Dave exclaimed.

Alvin looked up at Dave, and gave him a glare.

"Are you kidding me?" Alvin yelled.

Dave was shocked at Alvin's tone. Alvin stood up and glared at Dave harder.

"They are the ones that did this to me!" Alvin yelled, pointing at his brothers.

Dave looked at Simon and Theodore, who just sat there quietly, with their hands folded. Dave shook his head and looked at Alvin, who was still glaring at him.

"Oh Alvin. Why would your brothers do something like this to you?" Dave asked. "Also, you blaming them Alvin is not going to change anything."

Alvin's jaw dropped.

"Dave! I am telling you the truth! They pulled this prank on me!" Alvin yelled.

Alvin turned and glared at his brothers.

"Not even a prank! Humiliation! You guys humiliated me! Making me look like a fool! All because you can't take a couple of jokes!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin! That is enough." Dave said, sternly.

"Alvin looked at Dave.

"But Dave, you do not understand. This was not my fault, Simon told me-"

"Alvin. I do not want to hear any of your lying anymore. As far as I an concerned, you are grounded for a week. You are also forbidden to watch any more monster movies." Dave said. "Understand?"

"But Dave I-"

"Understand?" Dave asked, sternly.

Alvin sighed and looked down.

"Yes Dave."

"Good, Now apologize to your brothers." Dave commanded.

"But-"

Dave gave Alvin a look, and Alvin sighed. He turned towards his brothers.

"Sorry." Alvin said, half-heartily.

Simon and Theodore nodded. Dave looked at the boys and nodded as well.

"Good. Now head off to bed, all of you." Dave commanded.

Simon and Theodore got off the couch and walked out of the living room. Alvin followed his brothers, but stopped and looked at Dave.

"Dave. You have to believe me. I did not plan to-"

"Alvin. Bed. Now." Dave commanded, pointing to the stairs.

Alvin sighed and nodded. He walked out of the living room and waled up the stairs. Dave heard the door bedroom door close, and he sat down on the couch. He was rubbing his temples, due to all the thing in his mind.

_'I need sleep'_

**OOO**

Upstairs, in the boys bedroom, The chipmunks were getting ready for bed. Simon and Theodore changed into their pajamas. They noticed Alvin was struggling to take off the dog suit. Simon walked up to Alvin.

"Here, let me help you." Simon said gently.

Alvin glared at Simon. Simon sighed.

"Okay." Simon said in a whisper, as he turned to his bed.

Once Alvin got out of the dog suit, he put on his all got in their beds, sitting up. Well, except for Alvin, who was laying down, looking up at the ceiling. He was still upset that Dave did not believe him. Simon looked at Alvin, who was laying in his bed. He had the most hurt look on his face, like somebody just tore out his heart.

_'Come on Alvin. It was just a joke. You had to learn your lesson'_ Simon thought.

Simon then decided to speak his mind.

"Alvin, it was just a joke. I mean, we had to teach you a lesson. You were getting out of control with the pranks. We just wanted you to stop." Simon explained, gently.

Alvin did not say a word, he kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. Simon sighed and looked at Theodore, who was looking back at Simon. Theodore looked at Alvin.

"Alvin. Simon is right. You were going to far with the pranks. We just wanted you to stop." Theodore explained.

"What matters Alvin is that you learned your lesson. You now know how it feels like to be in our situation." Simon explained.

"We understand that you are mad Alvin, but we only did this because we care about you. We wanted to teach you right from wrong. We never did this because we don't like you." Theodore said.

Simon smiled.

"Theodore is right Alvin. We love you and we will always be there for you. Just remember that." Simon said.

Alvin never said a word. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, ignoring his brothers. It was there fault that he is grounded and forbidden to watch monster movies. All he wanted was to forget about this night. Simon sighed when Alvin gave no response. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. Theodore did the same. They felt like maybe they went too far with Alvin.

"Goodnight Alvin." Simon and Theodore said in unison.

They both closed their eyes, knowing that Alvin was not going to answer. They hoped that Alvin would forget about this tomorrow. Tonight was not a good night for Alvin. Little did they know, tomorrow was not going to be a good morning.

**OOO**

The next morning, Dave was in the living room preparing for work. Since he did not get any good sleep last night, he was late. He heads for the kitchen where he meets Dave and Theodore eating breakfast.

"Boys, I am leaving for work." Dave said.

He looked around to see that someone was missing.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave asked.

Simon looked up at Dave.

"He is still sleeping." Simon told him.

Dave sighed.

"Well, with what happened last night, I do not blame him. When he wakes up tel him that he is still grounded. I still can't believe he did what he did last night" Dave said.

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other, with guilt on their faces.

"Anyways, I'm leaving." Dave said, while walking out of the kitchen with his briefcase.

"Bye boys." Dave said.

"Bye Dave." Simon and Theodore said in unison.

Once they heard the front door close, Theodore looked up at Simon.

"Simon. I have this strange feeling in my stomach that does not feel right. It started when we went to bed last night." Theodore said.

Simon sighed and looked at Theodore.

"I know. I have the same feeling as well. It's called guilt, Theo." Simon explained.

"Oh." Theodore said, as he looked down on his plate of food. "Why are we feeling this way?"

"Think about it Theo. Last night, Alvin got in trouble because of us." Simon explained.

Theodore looked back up at Simon.

"Did we want that?" Theodore asked, confused.

Simon shook his head.

"No Theo!" Simon exclaimed. "All I wanted was for Alvin to learn his lesson. I never, ever, wanted him to get in trouble. I mean, come on Theo. He is grounded for three weeks, he is forbidden from watching any monster movies until...god knows how long!" Simon exclaimed. "I mean, has Alvin ever got us in trouble when he pulled a prank on us?

Theodore shook his head.

"No, but he did get us in trouble when we go along with his plans." Theodore mentioned.

"That's different Theo. We _all_ get in trouble when we go with his plans. I like it like that." Simon said. "You want to know why?"

Theodore nodded.

"Because we are brothers Theodore. We are also best friends. We stick with each other no matter what. Even if Alvin's plans are crazy or smart, we still still together. That is why I go with Alvin. If he gets hurt or is in trouble, I can always be there for him to help him out. No matter what! I will not let him get hurt!" Simon said. " He would never hurt us, so we won't hurt him!"

Theodore nodded.

"So we will never hurt him?" Theodore asked.

"No." Simon said.

"And we will never let him get hurt?" Theodore asked.

"Never!." Simon said.

"And we will always help him not matter what?" Theodore asked.

"Always!" Simon said.

Theodore looked back down,

"Then why did we embarrass his last night?" Theodore asked.

Simon looked back down without an answer.

"Why did we let him get in trouble last night?" Theodore asked.

Simon gave no response.

"Why did we even hurt him?" Theodore asked.

Simon never responded. For the first time, Simon does not have the answers. However, he is feeling guilt for the first time. He did not like that feeling.

Can the feeling get worse?

The time Simon was about to speak to Theodore, he heard a gasp.

"Simon! Why is there a picture of Alvin wearing a dog suit on the front page of the newspaper?" Theodore said loudly.

Simon quickly looked at Theodore, holding the newspaper to him. His eyes widened as he saw the front page.

_'No!' _Simon yelled in thought._  
_

Simon took the paper from Theodore and read it:

_**Alvin Seville: Rock Star By Day, Dog By Night** _

_Last night, Alvin Seville showed us he wants to_

_be more than a talking chipmunk. He wants to be _

_a Dalmatian too! Last night, we caught Alvin Seville _

_dressed up as a dog. He was seen chasing another _

_dog, before being taken away by a dog catcher. _

_Looks like Alvin Seville's reputation is ruined! I don't _

_know what Alvin was thinking, but he is now the _

_laughing stock of the world! All thanks to paparazzi_

_that took the photos and posted them online and _

_many forms of media. Sorry Alvin!; Or in Scooby Doo's words, _

_"Worry Alwin!"_

Simon couldn't believe what he was reading. The whole world knows about the prank he and Theodore pulled on Alvin. Now, he is the laughing stock of the world!

"No! No! This cannot be happening!" Simon yelled.

"Why would you publish this Simon!" Theodore asked, shocked.

Simon slammed the paper down on the table and glared at Theodore.

"What are you talking about? Why would I publish this? What kind of brother do you think I am?" Simon yelled.

Theodore looked down.

"Sorry Simon, I guess I am shocked, just like you." Theodore said.

Simon looked back down.

"What have we done?" Simon asked in sad tone.

Theodore looked up at Simon.

'What is Alvin going to say?" Theodore asked.

Simon looked at Theodore.

"Alvin cannot know about this. We are not going to tell Alvin." Simon said.

"Tell me what?" Alvin asked.

Simon and Theodore jumped at the sound of Alvin's voice. Theodore quickly rolled up the newspaper and tried to hide it.

"Oh-uh-nothing Alvin! Dave said that you were grounded. We decided not to tell you, but since you here...well..hehe." Simon said, nervously.

Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay." Alvin said.

"Yep." Simon said.

Theodore tried to hide the newspaper from Alvin, but failed when Alvin heard crumpling noise.

"Hey! The newspaper! Theo let me see." Alvin exclaimed.

Theodore froze.

"Uh No." Theodore said.

Alvin arched his eyebrows.

"Theodore. Let. Me. Read. The. Paper!" Alvin said sternly.

"Why?" Theodore asked. "You do not read the paper."

"No, but I do read the funnies." Alvin said. Alvin put his hand out. "Now hand it over."

Theodore looked at Simon for an answer. Simon nodded, even though he was not going to like the result. Theodore sighed and handed the paper to Alvin, who grabbed out of Theodore's hand.

"Thank You!" Alvin said.

Alvin looked at the paper to open to the funnies, but was distracted by the front page. His eyes widened as he looked at the picture and read the text. Simon and Theodore saw the look on Alvin's expression and started to feel nervous.

"A-Alvin, is everything alright." Simon asked.

"I can't belie-I don't-I-I got to go!" Alvin exclaimed, before dropping the paper on the floor, left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Theodore and Simon saw Alvin run upstairs and looked at each other.

"S-Simon? What are we going to do?" Theodore asked.

Simon sighed. Then and idea came to his head, and he smiled.

"I got an idea!" Simon said.

Simon leaned down and whispered in Theodore's ear. Theodore grinned as he listened to the idea.

**OOO**

Alvin was laying in his bed with tears in his eyes. His reputation was ruined and his popularity went down. Instead of being a famous rock star, he is known as a...a...clown! Alvin heard the door open, but did not say anything. Since his back was to the door, he did not know who entered, He just kept crying, tears falling on his pillow. He felt both sides of his bed go down, as he realized his brothers were sitting on his bed.

"What?" Alvin yelled in tears, without looking up.

Simon and Theodore looked up at each other, not liking that their brother was in pain. They felt guilty for hurting Alvin and they wanted him to feel better. They decided to start their plan, so hey each put a hand on each of Alvin's shoulders. Simon and Theodore smiled at Alvin, as they started to hum a melody.

**{Simon}**_  
Imagining you're far away_,  
_just searching for the words to say_.  
_I feel it when you fall apart_,  
_our lives are a greatest art_.  
_I don't wanna change your mind_,_  
'cause I accept you for everything you are and will be_  
_Stay here with me now_.

**{Simon/Theodore}**  
_The only thing that are hearts are made of,_  
_are the acts of forgiveness and love_.  
_The only thing real when push comes to shove,_  
_are the acts of forgiveness and love_.

**{Theodore}**_  
'Cause in the end no one loses or wins._  
_The story begins again and again_,  
_with forgiveness and love_.

**{Simon}**  
_You don't ever have to read my mind_,  
_you can see it when you close your eyes_.  
_Don't believe it when you loose your fate,_  
_another moment is a moment away_.  
_I can't tell you what the future holds,_  
_or how to live_.  
_All I know is what feels right lights up my life again and again_.

**{Simon/Theodore}**_  
The only thing that are hearts are made of_,  
_are the acts of forgiveness and love._  
_The only thing real when push comes to shove,_  
_are the acts of forgiveness and love_.

**{Theodore}**_  
'Cause in the end no one loses or wins._  
_The story begins again and again_,  
_with forgiveness and love_.

**{Simon/Theodore}**_  
Let's jump the start.  
__Let's find forever_.  
_Where does the time go?_  
_Just live your life_.  
_You'll get another today, today, today,_  
_Forgiveness and love_.

**{Theodore}**_  
'Cause in the end no one loses or wins._  
_The story begins again and again_,  
_with forgiveness and love_

Simon and Theodore hummed the last melody to the song. They saw Alvin turn around to face them, with dried up tears stained on his face. All they hoped for was for Alvin to understand the meaning of the song. They saw Alvin smirking as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"A Miley Cyrus song." Alvin said. "Really?"

Simon and Theodore chuckled.

"So...do you forgive us Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Yeah Alvin, we are really sorry!" Theodore said.

Alvin looked at both Simon and Theodore and smiled.

"Well...yeah...I guess I can forgive you guys." Alvin said.

Simon and Theodore smiled at each other and they both embraced Alvin.

"Glad to hear it Alvin!" Simon said happily.

"Yeah!" Theodore said happily.

"But," Alvin started to say. His brothers let go of him. "What about my reputation." Alvin asked. He put his head down. "It's...ruined."

Simon smirked.

"Not exactly." Simon said.

Simon took two photos out of his pocket and showed them to Alvin, who looked up and took the pictures. He chuckled at the photos.

"A-Are these you guys dressed as...Dalmatians?" Alvin asked loudly.

Theodore nodded.

"Yep! We took these photos today, after you found out about the newspaper thing." Theodore said.

"We decided to take these photos and send them to the same newspaper company. " Simon said.

"By tomorrow morning, everyone is going to see three male chipmunks, dressed as dalmatians."

Alvin smiled at his brothers.

"But, why would you do this?" Alvin asked, "You will ruin your reputation too."

Theodore smirked.

"Not exactly." Theodore said.

"We told the company that we were advertising for the dog shelter. You know, so people could adopt a dog." Simon said.

"The problem was that we couldn't to that until we had permission from the dog shelter company." Theodore said.

"So we called them and asked them if we could advertise for their company." Simon said.

"They said yes!" Theodore exclaimed.

"So by tomorrow morning, people will see that we were saving dogs and giving them a home." Simon said.

"So...people won't see me-I mean us-as clowns?" Alvin asked.

"Nope!" Theodore said.

"They will think of us as hero's, for wanting to save dogs and give them a home." Simon said.

Alvin couldn't believe his ears. His brothers, the brothers who pulled the prank on him, saved him. Now Alvin was feeling kind of dirty for pulling pranks on them.

"Why would you guys do that for me?" Alvin asked. "i was nothing but jerks to you."

Simon smiled.

"Yeah, but you're are brother." Simon said.

"Yeah!" Theodore exclaimed.

"As brothers, we will always look out for each other. Sure, we will always get on each others nerves, but that won't stop us from loving and caring for one another." Simon said.

Alvin smiled and looked at Theodore.

"Theodore, I am sorry for pulling that prank on you." Alvin said sincerely. "Will you forgive me?"

Theodore smiled.

"Of course Alvin!" Theodore said.

Alvin smiled and looked at Simon.

"Simon, I am sorry for pulling that prank on you too." Alvin said sincerely.

Simon smiled.

"Ah, it's okay Alvin. Forgiven and forgotten." Simon said.

Alvin extended his arms and pulled his brothers close to him.

"I love you guys." Alvin said.

Both Simon and Theodore smiled.

"We love you too, Alvin." Simon and Theodore said in unison, as they embraced their older brother.

Simon let go of Alvin and looked at his brothers.

"Come on guys, let's go play outside!"

"Yeah!" Theodore said, as he let go of Alvin.

Simon smiled at Theodore, but frowned when he saw Alvin not responding, with a sad look on his face.

"Alvin?" Simon called.

Alvin looked up at Simon with sad eyes.

"I'm grounded. Remember?" Alvin said sadly.

Simon and Theodore's smile fell when Alvin told them that.

"Oh yeah." Theodore said.

"We forgot." Simon said,

Alvin gave them a weak smile.

"But you guys go ahead, I will stay here." Alvin said.

Simon looked at Alvin.

"Are you sure Alvin?" Simon asked, not feeling right about leaving Alvin by himself. Alvin nodded. Simon sighed and looked at Theodore. "Come on Theo."

Both Simon and Theodore got off of Alvin's bed and headed for the door. Simon stopped, which made Theodore stop as well. Simon turned around and walked over to Alvin's bed. Theodore followed.

"What are you guys doing?" Alvin asked.

"We are not going to let you stay inside all by yourself Alvin." Simon said. "So we are staying inside."

"But Simon, what are we going to do?" Theodore asked.

Simon thought about it. He snapped his fingers when he got an idea.

"Let's play a board game!" Simon exclaimed.

Both Theodore and Alvin smiled nodded.

"What game?" Alvin asked enthusiastically.

"How about..." Simon started, he got on the floor and looked under Alvin's bed. He picked up a game and got up from the floor. "Sorry?"

"Sure. I haven't played that game in a while." Alvin said.

Simon and Theodore got on Alvin's bed and they started to put the game together. They started playing, and was having a good time. They missed times like this when they played games with each other. No yelling, screaming, or fighting. Just good old brotherly fun.

**OOO**

Later that night, when Dave came home, Simon explained everything to Dave, from beginning to end. Dave had mixed emotions on his face during Simon's story, but smiled when he heard the ending. He apologized to Alvin for not believing him, and Alvin gladly accepted the apology and forgave him. Dave, after being told the story about the newspaper plan, decided not to punish the brothers and gave Alvin permission to watch monster movies. Dave told the boys to promise him, that they wouldn't play pranks on each other. The brothers accepted that promise, and shook hands with each other to keep that promise. After dinner that night, Dave, to make up what he did to Alvin, decide to let the boys watch monster movies. When it was getting late, everyone went to bed.

The brothers felt no guilt or shame for what they did to each other. No matter what, the only thing a family should feel towards one another is...

the acts of forgiveness and love.

* * *

**Inspired By The Song "The Acts Of Forgiveness And Love" By Miley Cyrus**

**_Alvin and the Chipmunks (c) Bagdasarian Productions_**

**Thank You For Reading**

**~ Munk19 ~  
**


End file.
